My Book of Final Fantasy Short Stories Volume 1
by SaiyanBoyVegeta
Summary: My book of short stories based on various Final Fantasy games...


(Disclaimer : Just so you know, I dont own the rights to this game or any of the   
charcters. I am merely borrowing them to write a story. In case you might not like   
how they are represented, I am trying to stick as true to the characters   
personality's but will stretch them a bit to make the story a bit more interesting.   
So dont send bad mail or sue me...cuz I dont got anything of value...)  
  
  
"Celes and Cid : Destiny Revealed"  
By : Chris Ryan  
Email : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
  
Celes wakes suddenly lying in a bed, the surroundings are not familiar to her at all. Her   
last memories were of her newfound friends trying to stop Kefka from ruining the magical   
balance and them escaping on the airship. The airship was thrown, and cracked, dumping its   
passangers, scattering them. Now she awakens here, seemingly unscathed, with no one around.   
She climbs out of bed and surveys the room, and see's a familiar robe hanging from a nearby   
door. It cant be, she thinks to herself. Could have Cid survived the cataclysm, or maybe it   
was just an elaborate dream, symptoms of some poisoning. Then the door at the far end of   
the room opens and a small man enters. She is shocked to discover that it is Cid, he truly   
is alive. Celes is so overwhelmed with happiness, that she rushes to him to give Cid a huge   
hug. He is rather startled at first but is relieved to see that Celes has finally woken up.   
After releasing him, she just stares at his face. The same wrinkles, the same piercing blue   
eyes filled with wonder and majesty, the same warmhearted smile, that greeted her whenever   
she came to visit him after an assignment. Its as if time had suddenly stopped as the two   
just gazed upon one another.   
  
"God, Cid, I cant believe its really you", she whispers as she wipes away her tears.  
  
"Yes Celes, its me. Have no fear on that", Cid says as he stands there smiling.  
  
"But what happened, where is everybody", Celes inquired.  
  
"Well as far as I know, we are the only two left on this world", Cid spoke in a lowered tone,   
"There were a few here but they past on weeks ago, some from boredom, others from anguish."  
  
'Oh no, Locke is gone, my love is gone', she thinks to herself.  
  
"Please dont look so sad, Im still here", Cid remarked as he wrapped his arms around her once  
again. She buried her face in his shoulder and silently wept for him, for Locke. Destiny had   
sent him to Celes in her time of need, and now it has stolen him away from her just as   
quickly. How could she ever forget the man who risked his life for her. Cid began to tell her  
about all the different people that had been on the island with them previously. They prayed   
everyday that they would find a way off the island but they soon lost all hope. He continued   
to tell her stories when suddenly cid's grasp on her weakened as he fell to his knees.   
Fortunately Celes still had her arms around him and had caught him before he could fall any   
further.   
  
"Ill be alright, Ive just been feeling under the weather lately", Cid said in a raspy voice.  
  
"You are going straight to bed Cid", Celes ordered as she carried him over to the bed she once  
herself laid in, "And you will stay there until you are better."  
  
"Ah sweet child, you sound like a girl ordering her sick grandfather to bed", he chuckled weakly.  
  
"And like a sick grandfather, you will do as you are told", she stated as she wiped away a sudden  
tear.  
  
"I always wanted children, and grandchildren, to spoil them like all grandparents do", Cid   
recalled, "To hear them call me Gramp's."  
  
"Dont talk like that, youre strong and fit, and you will see that day...Gramps", Celes said   
with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Yes I hope you are right, and it feels so good to hear you say that Celes", Cid whispered,  
"Almost feels like I have a family."  
  
She sat in a chair nearby and watched him slowly drift off to sleep. Celes too dozed for awhile.  
Then she awoken to a chair scratching across the floor.   
  
"Gramps, you should be in bed", Celes said as hurried him back to bed, while he secretly tucked  
an envelope in his shirt.  
  
"I feel rather hungry Celes, do you think you could do your old gramps a favor and fetch some  
fish down by the ocean", Cid said wearily.  
  
"Sure, now you just sit tight and please dont get up again", Celes pleaded.  
  
"Of course, dear", Cid replied smiling.  
  
"You promise", she asked.  
  
"I promise", he remarked lying down again.  
  
Celes walked over to the door, and opened it halfway then turned to look at Cid again. He just  
lay there, the sheets rising and falling with his breath. Cid looked so peaceful, she hoped  
secretly that he would recover. It would be horrible to live here alone, she had lost Locke, and  
she wasnt about to lose Cid as well. So she hurried through the door and shut it gently. Celes  
walked down a short path down the rock face to the shoreline. The fish looked rather large and   
tasty. She hoped that Cid would like the taste of them, but she dismissed that, since he had  
asked for the fish specifically. A while had passed and Celes managed to bag three big fish to  
cook for dinner. Throwing them over her shoulder, she hiked back up the pathway to the small   
house Cid and her now lived in. She opened the door gently hoping not to disturb Cid's slumber.  
Then she tip-toed to the kitchen and lay the fish onto the table. Pulling one fish from the  
table, and she dumped it into the sink, so she could wash it before she prepared it for supper,  
but before she could start, Celes felt like something was missing. She stood completely still  
and listened. Oh no she thought to herself, the sound of Cid's sleeping is missing. Celes dashed  
over the bedside and began to shake Cid. He wouldnt wake up, Celes panicked and ran to the  
kitchen and grabbed a small cup and filled it with water, then ran back over to the bed and   
poured it onto Cid's face, hoping that this would wake him. Still Cid wouldnt awaken. Celes  
crumpled to her knees and began to cry. No it couldnt be possible, now the last person that  
meant anything to her had been taken from her. Her friends, Locke and finally Cid. The hurt  
and pain she felt was unbearable. She ran from the house, the voice of Cid rang in her mind.  
  
'There was a cliff high above the house, where they used to go when they were troubled', Cid  
had said.  
  
She ran up the hillside, stumbling ever so often on a stray rock. The tears blinding her as she  
made her way up the long trail.  
  
'Some even jumped over, ending their lives', Cid said, 'Poor souls.'  
  
Finally she made it to the top and leered over the cliffside. It was a huge drop, and she felt   
scared but the pain in her heart was aching so badly. Then with one huge leap, she went over  
the edge screaming out the name of the man she loved, Locke, as she plummeted to her death.  
  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*  
  
The waves crashed against the shoreline, in a short sweeping motion. The gulls cawed as they  
flew by, and the sun shone high. The body of Celes was being gently pulled by the currents to   
the shore. A small seagull swooped down and landed next her. It gently nuzzled its beak against   
her cheek, as if attempting to wake her. She moaned as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Damn you, cant even let me end it all", she muttered, "Must I live in pain."  
  
Celes got up on one knee when she looked down at her 'savior'. The seagull walked up to her and  
cawed loudly. She noticed a multi-colored bandana around its neck. Celes just froze as she stare  
at the bird and its bandana.  
  
"My god, where did you get that", she said to the bird as if willing it to speak.  
  
The seagull just cawed loud at her. Celes reached over to try and untie the bandana, and spoke  
to it some more.  
  
"Did a man heal you when you were wounded, and tied this around your neck before setting you  
free", she asked the bird. The bandana came off the bird, and it stood before her.   
  
"Is he still alive, the man who healed you", she asked, "Where is he?"  
  
As if to reply to her, the bird cawed the loudest it had ever done and took off flying. She   
chased after it, til the shoreline turned and she had nowhere else to go. Celes watched it as  
it completely disappeared from view. She suddenly felt a renewed sense of hope and ran back to  
the house, still wet from the ocean water. Celes burst through the door, causing a gust of wind  
and an envelope took off into the air. Then it settled down at her feet. Celes bent down and   
picked it up. Opening it and removing the paper inside, she slowly read it. It was from Cid   
before he died, while she was down on the shore getting the fish. He must have known his time  
was short, she thought to herself. It read :  
  
**************  
Dear Celes,  
  
My time is growing short, and I feel that my condition is getting worse. You must not  
spend your last days on this terrible island. Go search out your friends and the one called  
Locke. I know that they survived, I can just feel it in my heart when I heard you call out  
their names, while you slept. Ever since the others had past, I have been working on a small   
raft. I finally completed it a couple days ago, but I am not strong enough to safetly get it  
to shore. I stored it down in the cellar, of which the door is located behind the stove. I can   
just hope you wake soon, so I have time to tell you all this. So please take it and find your   
friends Celes, and bring hope to what survivors remain....  
  
Love,  
'Gramps'  
***************  
  
She started to cry after she read the letter. After she gently placed it back in the envelope  
and tucked it into her pocket, with Locke's bandana. Then Celes went about locating the raft.   
It didnt take long because the house was so small. She pulled it up the stairs, and out the   
door. With her last bit of strenth, pulled it down to the shoreline. Celes rested for a few   
minutes to regain her strength and to make a silent promise to Cid, that she would find her   
friends, and Locke, then bring about his last wishes and bring hope to all by killing Kefka   
and restoring peace to the world. She then pushed the raft into the water in the direction   
of the seagull and leaped onto it.   
  
"Ill find you Locke, even if its the last thing I do, because I love you", she whispered to   
herself.  
  
With that, she drifted off into the setting sun, and began her search for the  
friends she lost and even more to find the man who stole her heart...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Was it good, was it bad? just leave me a note telling me  
what you though about it....and there are more to come, so stay tuned.... 


End file.
